


Friends and Contacts

by mimabeann



Series: Reine & Iniko [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mild Language, Reine gets teased over her crush, two sith and two pirates walk into a bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimabeann/pseuds/mimabeann
Summary: Reine takes Muir to meet some old friends.Iniko belongs to Wilvarin!
Series: Reine & Iniko [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771237
Kudos: 2





	Friends and Contacts

Muir raised an eyebrow as he followed Reine into what had to be the seediest bar he’d seen on Nar Shadaa. “You’re sure your contacts are the reputable sort if they hang out in places like this?”  
Reine chuckled. “They’re trustworthy. Where’s your sense of adventure Muir?”  
“I’m just not as keen on food poisoning.” He chuckled.  
Reine flashed him a smirk. “Just avoid the food then.” She smiled, making eye contact with a small woman who’s armor matched her bright pink hair.

“Reine!” The woman called out, nearly knocking over her drink as she hopped up. The man beside her grabbed her drink steadying it.  
“Careful, Rylla! That was nearly the third one tonight.” The man grumbled. Rylla laughed and shrugged.   
Reine grinned at the pair in front of them. “Muir, Rylla and Reign, Rylla and Reign, this is Muir.”  
“It’s a pleasure.” Muir smiled.  
“Don’t have to be all formal, sithy boy.” Rylla snorted as Reine and Muir joined them at the table. “We’re pirates.”

Muir gave Reine an amused look. “Just how many pirates do you know?”  
Reine chuckled. “A fair few. We’ve known each other for ages.”  
“You always say that.” He laughed.  
“I’ve said it literally one other time.” Reine scoffed.  
Reign chuckled. “Blond guy, blue eyes, cybernetic implants and a scar on his face?”  
Muir nodded. “That’s the one.” Reine groaned, Rylla and Reign smirked.  
“Oh yeah? Sounds like Iniko, we ran a few jobs with him when we were still working for Paxton. I think we saw him once at one of Reine’s family’s parties. She seemed… Particularly fond of him.” Reign grinned.  
“To put it fuckin’ mildly.” Rylla laughed.  
“Why do I hang out with you two?” Reine sighed.  
“Because you love us, don’t deny it girl.” Rylla grinned at Reine.


End file.
